The beast
by kahokohime
Summary: Et si nos deux protagonistes préférés évoluaient en réalité dans un monde ou les pouvoirs surnaturels existes, tel que la télékinésie et autre ? Et que la population est divisée en communautées, les non-puissants étant considérés comme inférieurs ?
1. Prologue

Et si nos deux protagonistes préférés évoluaient en réalité dans un monde ou les pouvoirs surnaturels existes, tel que la télékinésie et autre ? Et que la population est divisée en communauté, les non-puissants étant considérés comme inférieurs ?

* * *

Takaba Akihito pris son courage à deux mains et sorti de l'immeuble vétuste, typique de la communauté des Vides, inférieur aux Bénis, les êtres doté de pouvoir. En effet la population est divisé en deux grandes catégories, celle des Vides, êtres humains incapable d'avoir un don, et celle des Bénis, êtres qui on réussi à s'élever au delà des limites. Aujourd'hui, prés d'une personne sur deux appartient aux Bénis. Il reste cependant une dernière catégorie, celle des Maudits, êtres au pouvoir (et parfois mental) dangereux et exclus de la communauté. Finalement, les Bénis et Maudit sont divisé en sous catégories suivant le type de don développé. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard.

Notre jeune Akihito arrive à l'arrêt de bus et part en direction de l'entrepôt . Il est photographe de terrain, c'est à dire de Bénis utilisant leurs pouvoirs à des fins illicites dans des lieux pas toujours conseillés. On pourra donc comprendre qu'Aki n'est pas toujours apprécié des B et est souvent on situation dangereuse.

Justement, un indic venait de le renseigner sur un deal qu'il y aura le soir même à l'entrepôt. Un deal, c'est ce que l'on pourrai appeler littéralement un combat de chien version Bénis, où les B parient sur le vainqueur du duel, parfois mortel.

Il était en avance, mais cela lui permet de trouver un endroit tranquille, avec un bon point de vue et une sortie rapide en cas de danger imminent. Il trouva l'endroit idéal en haut d'un bâtiment voisin de l'entrepôt, avec une très bonne visibilité sur les vitrages. Ses cheveux clairs ébouriffés digne d'un réveil sur l'oreiller et ses yeux noisettes étaient les deux seules choses possibles d'être vue dans l'obscurité naissante.

Quelques heures plus tard, il reparti avec de bonnes prises, sans être lui même pris. Il faut dire que depuis le temps et quelques cicatrices, il sait se faire discret quand il le faut !

* * *

A suivre


	2. Chapter 1

Merci pour les reviews. Pour tous vous dire, c'est la première fois que l'écrit, alors j'avise et j'y vais au feeling^^

Dealo - j'ai eu en effet du mal a décrire le contexte, pour que tous reste cohérent et que l'ont comprenne l'univers de la fiction. Tu écrit extrêmement bien tes fictions, tandis que là, moi, c'est une vrai boucherie... Si un jour tu décide de faire ta fic dans un monde surnaturel, ce que j'attends avec impatience, je serai une de tes première lectrice!

* * *

Après son succès et ses photographies rendues à l'agence, Takaba décida de rentrer directement à son appartement. Il faisait froid dedans, aucune isolation, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, étant habitué.

Cette nuit la, il rêva de licornes dans un champs de neige, avant d'être réveillé par un bruit frottant sur la moquette. Le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez et éclairait faiblement la pièce. Un réveil, une vielle armoire, une moquette miteuse qui ce décolle et une paire de chaussure luxueuse. Tout était normal.

Une paire de chaussure luxueuse ?

C'est la qu'il leva les yeux et aperçu, à travers sa panique, un des plus beau spécimen du pays. Une musculature à en être jaloux portant un costume trois pièces parfaitement ajusté, des cheveux corbeaux parfaitement coiffés, des yeux ambrés et des lèvres parfaites formant un petit sourire.

_Sourire assez mesquin _pensa Akihito, avant de se sentir emmené vers l'avant et atterrir dans les bras du bel inconnu .

Bel inconnu ? Non, il c'est introduit chez lui !

« Lâchez moi ! Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ! Propriété privé ! »

« J'aurai pu dire pareil d'hier soir mon garçon » Il le resserra dans ses bras, une main dans le creux des reins et l'autre sur ses fesses. Ses lèvres frôlant son oreille et lui susurrant des mots de sa voix grave « Tu sait que tu est très appétissant ? »

Akihito sentit alors un frisson le prendre et se maudit. Pourquoi il attirait toujours les ennuis ? Il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir été vu par personne hier ! L'homme avait une force trop grande pour Akihito. Il n'arrivait même pas à le faire bouger ne serait ce que d'un centimètre. C'était un béni, pour avoir cette force, ce physique et parler d'hier soir. Il n'y avait que des bénis là bas.

Il choisit tout de même de jouer l'innocent. Qui sait, peut être est ce juste un malentendu ! Bon d'accord, il y a peu de chance, mais bon, on peut toujours essayer.

« Pourquoi êtes vous là ? J'étais chez moi hier soir ! C'est un délit d'être entré chez moi, vous savez ? » Il essayait de contrôler ses tremblements. Il avait fait un si beau rêve, pourquoi faut il toujours que tout soit gâché ?

« N'essaie même pas de jouer à sa avec moi. Je t'es vu, et tu a la même odeur. A ton avis, comment je t'es retrouvé ? Tu sens très bon en passant » Il renifla ouvertement Akihito. Ce dernier ne faisait d'ailleurs même plus d'effort pour contrôler ses tremblements. Il regarda la fenêtre, puis la porte. Si seulement il le lâchait ou desserrait juste un peu ses bras, il sera capable de d'échapper, et même de l'empêcher de le poursuivre. Si seulement...

« Tes photographies on été supprimées de ton agence. Même si je n'étais pas dessus, certain de mes clients y figuraient. J'aurai pu perdre beaucoup, tu comprend ? »

Non, il ne comprenait pas, il était trop bousculé pour pouvoir penser à autre chose que sa mort ou fuite prochaine.

« Si vous êtes venu pour me dire sa, c'est bon, le message est passé, vous pouvez partir, je ne me mêlerait plus de vos affaires »

« Tes mots ont l'odeur du mensonge petit » Il eu un sourire narquois

« Et je ne suis pas venu que pour sa, tu m'intrigue »

Akihito allait répondre avidement lorsqu'il fut réduit au silence par la bouche de l'inconnu. Elle était si chaude... Habituellement, il détestait la chaleur, mais là, c'était si bon qu'il se surprit lui même à ouvrir ses lèvres et en demander plus. La langue étrangère jouait avec la sienne, la testait, l'aspirait, et lui faisait voir une partie du paradis. Les mains du Béni lui enserrèrent le fessier, lui faisant cabrer le dos. Il eu la tentation et l'envie de glisser des mains dans les cheveux de l'inconnu, mais décida de se retenir. Choix judicieux, car le baissé et les étincelles prirent fin. Il s'aperçut, honteusement, qu'à travers son boxer, on pouvait clairement distinguer son plaisir.

Il devint rouge pivoine, tel un enfant pris en faute. Il repris son souffle, l'inconnu le laissant faire, toujours en souriant.

« Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous...vous faite sa ? »

Le sourire s'agrandit encore, jusqu'à dévoiler légèrement des dents blanches parfaitement alignés

« Dorénavant, tu est a moi. Tous le monde le saura, alors ne te fait pas d'illusion et espérer t'échapper, mon petit »

Il regarda sans gêne le boxer d'Akihito, où on pouvait toujours y voir la bosse formé par l'excitation. « Mais je ne pense pas que tu voudras partir, n'est ce pas ? » qu'il lui chuchota, ses yeux perçant le fixant, sur une pointe de fierté, avant de le lâcher et de partir comme il était venu, discrètement et rapidement.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'Akihito émergeât. Il retomba lourdement sur son lit, toujours choqué par les tournures de la matinée.

_Mais c'était quoi sa ? _

Il aurait bien aimé que cela soit un rêve, mais ses lèvres gonflées et le reste de son érection était là pour lui prouver que tout était bien réels.

_Pourvu que la journée ne continue pas comme cela_

* * *

_A suivre  
_


End file.
